Expectation Ethics
by mariahpink
Summary: Then after Sakura, gave a shrill of “Oh GOD!”, followed by “Yes darling?”, Konan reached for yet another pillow before pounding it against her face and then, screaming into it. When it came to sex, Haruno Sakura was the real leader.


Expectation ethics – Part 1

Hi, mariahpink here with her second fic. Though this time I give you a rather cracked up PeinSaku. It's my guilty pleasure, PeinSaku. I may do a smutty sequel as a separate fic or second chapter. But in this part, Pein really doesn't do much other than be chained up naked and oh, am I spoiling things?

Part of the results so far on the poll on my page, **please vote**. It'll give me an idea of what you would all like to see published. Don't mince your words if you review – honesty please

Woo! Seme Sakura and uke Pein. This was horribly, guilty fun to write. I enjoyed every second of it. In here you'll find: PeinSaku or should it be SakuPein? KoSaku, PeinKo, SasoSaku and some AkaSaku. I think I've covered most bases

So please **read and review**, it means so much to me – I don't mind flames on the story or criticism. If you flame the crack pairing, then I'll get bitchy and maim you with penguins.

**You know I don't own Naruto**. If I did then Sasuke would be dismembered horribly and AkaSaku would be mandatory and plentiful.

* * *

**Expectation ethics.

* * *

**Pein had always had Konan's respect. Always. 

They've been partners for years, not lovers mind you, but good friends. And well, when some other Akatsuki members, Konan in particularly had been of concern to Pein, had been getting ill and wounded more often. It was time to get a medic or translated in Akatsuki terms: kidnap a medic.

It just so happened that the medic they had 'borrowed' was wonderfully gifted with; pink hair, inhuman strength, slight insanity, a violent mouth, amazing looks, a witty mind. Oh, and did I mention the slight insanity? That plays an important role, I think.

But then again, we all _knew_ Sakura was kinky and perverted. _We all knew...

* * *

_

It was really just a somewhat normal day for Konan. Though her definition of normal and her own expectations may be a tad different than yours or mine or anyone else in the Akatsuki hideout for that matter. As a kunoichi, assisting the leader of the most feared criminal group in any of the five great countries.

No one would've expected, when walking into Sakura's medical examination room, to see Pein, the Akatsuki leader of all people, chained up, naked to the wall next to the examiners table. Piercings glinting against the fluorescent light, spiked copper hair messed and ruffled with a few locks caught up in the black leather leash around his neck. No one would've expected, the mighty, proud Akatsuki Leader, Pein, to be so _whipped..._

In all literal sense too.

There goes all of that respect Konan had.

It had been even worse when she had accidentally left a paper butterfly inside the room.

Konan shuddered at the memory. For a man who talked very little, he sure could scream and moan quite loudly. Sakura too.

Noisy buggers. She needed quiet for origami to be enjoyable and hearing loud moans of "Oh God YES!" really didn't help. Konan didn't understand that. Pein was a god himself so why would he call out to God? Seems the medic was gifted with other abilities too, talented witch...

Ack, she gave up.

But, Konan did give them credit for one thing. They _were_ quite creative and it _did_ seemed to help Pein's mood considerably.

She never knew that there were so many ways to use chains and whips or the numerous positions of which she had often walked in on, accidentally at first, while searching for some aspirin for the headaches they caused.

Or, she needed to get out more.

But now, this sight came as no surprise to the origami mistress as she walked down the hall, right hand absently mindedly adjusting the flower in her ocean blue hair while her left moulded a paper crane by instinct. It was the 800th one. She can have 1000th done by dawn, in hope that a wish would be granted.

Utter childish stories, but the myth was a favourite amongst Konan. Maybe then, Pein would grow a backbone, rip off the chains and leather leash and restore some dignity, for lack of better words, by simply fucking her senseless against the wall and maybe, just maybe, use the whip that the pink haired maiden was so fond of, chains and leather leash included, just to even up the score in dominance.

Konan did often muse that she should be on Sakura's side. Female dominance was a rarity indeed but it was her leader. The _Akatsuki_ leader. **A GOD!**

The idea was just too ridiculous to comprehend but then again she deemed it not much surprise in world where people walk on water, form elemental powers with hand signs and where people can become deities, do the impossible.

Konan quickly corrected herself for allowing her mind to wander like that. Too much time around Pein and his ideals. Yeah, now back onto the situation named Pein.

He was so much of leader when it came to work within the Akatsuki and fighting. Yet, when the pink haired medic made her _'fondness'_ well known in one of the monthly medical checkups they all had to go through, he wasn't much of leader. His whining and moaning could verify that.

About those medical check-ups. The younger kunoichi was able to get a free-range look at all of the members of Akatsuki, without clothes.

Lucky cow.

Not that Sakura or herself was interested in the _other_ members as lovers, the main principle being she had access to the 'hotness' of them all and the privilege of gawking under the name of examining.

Despite being the professional and controlled woman that she was. Konan couldn't help envy the younger female member.

After all, she was the one who had seen all of Pein's peircings. **All of them.**

When Konan had asked Sakura, all she got was a wild smirk, a crazy glint in emerald eyes, and a "Wouldn't you like to know".

And people called Akatsuki evil. That pink haired one was _truly_ evil! That was what she had tried to assure herself with but hit a dead end when Itachi had pointed out, dango dangling out of his mouth as usual, that Sakura was a part of the organisation too, followed by a scowl from Sasori.

She had killed him and found an antidote for his most complex poison. He didn't like her. Simpler that way.

But he seemed perfectly happy to converse with her and share medical knowledge. Or maybe that was because Konan liked her. Who knows?

"A hidden siren..." Konan mumbled with what seemed, a brush of jealousy and admiration maybe.

But that's not really the point; she had expected Sakura to be uncomfortable when checking herself over but no. Not even a blush! She just had that blank and cocky stare as she merely noted down and checked that everything was okay.

Konan herself wasn't overly uncomfortable or jealous, or that's what she told herself, the blue haired kunoichi decided that she had no reason to be.

Sakura, aside her kinky habits, was an intelligent woman, a professional medic and they could actually get on very well despite the speculation made 'oh so gracefully' by Hidan. So when Sakura had asked for some 'inside' information on Pein and his habits including the location of the shop where she could buy some heavy duty whips. Konan had merely chosen her words carefully before silently handing her a map with, surprisingly, a few items circled.

Sakura had thanked her before looking at the circled items then quickly gave her look only to find Konan's head to the side, averting her gaze with a light blush on her cheeks.

Konan couldn't deny that she herself had a few kinky habits as well, just not with Pein. That and she was an excellent observationist.

So when Konan had walked down to the medical room in search of some bandages gauzes and possibly a gag since Sasori's 'new puppet in the making' was bleeding and screaming quite considerably, she calmly entered the room. Brushing past Pein, naked and held in chains as usual with this time a silky black gag bound around his mouth. Briefly looking down she also found to her surprise, a rather odd event actually, that his ringed eyes still held that menacing scrutinising look. Eyes narrowing dangerously as Konan stared down towards the more 'prized' areas of his persona.

With a startled gasp, Konan let out a squeaked, "Sorry, please excuse me", before hurriedly making way out of the room with the desired items. She had to give Sakura credit, how she could tame that piercing stare was a mystery. But then again, the thing known as love probably had something to do with it.

Konan had seen the cuddling and explicit side though not always on purpose.

Itachi had seen the way they shared sweet foods, _his_ sweets.

Kisame had seen the gentleness around him while they practised kenjutsu and when he taught her his rain jutsu.

Hidan had heard the explicits they've shouted at each other, behind a cloud of ecstasy mind you.

Kakuzu has seen, to his complete and utter horror _and_ with the death of one of his hearts, Pein splash out on her more...

Deidara had seen the look in their eyes as Pein aided her sculpting in a fond manner.

Sasori had seen the way they danced and read literature together.

Zetsu had observed the way they fought aside each other in battle and had been victim to Pein's wrath when he tried to nibble on Sakura. Pein verifying that any 'devouring of Sakura' was his job alone.

Tobi? Well, he had an entire album of photos with them both looking rather...cute.

Taking a deep breath she recomposed herself only to find Sakura, a determined look on her face, sifting through her crate of whips. Feeling for the right texture.

"Damn, where is it?" an annoyed Sakura huffed, a pout forming on her lips. She then promptly slammed the crate shut. Her favourite whip had gone missing, it appeared.

"Konan-san, you wouldn't have seen my favourite black whip have you? Y'know, the one with the pattern down the side?" asked Sakura, strangely and calmly.

Konan blinked as she registered the question before smoothly replying

"The one, which is strapped to your skirt Sakura-san?"

The pink haired one looked down the side of her short white medic skirt with the small pocket in the front. The one, which barely covered her arse. If Konan looked closely enough, she could see the lacy detail of her black thongs from behind. But your attention would usually be drawn to the tight fitting blouse of which an ample amount of bust was viewable and the red cross medic band tied around Sakura's right thigh which held a needle of morphine usually used to shut Tobi up when he went on one of his 'evil Madara' rants.

The lack of noise had warmed Deidara to her at least.

"Ah, my bad. Thanks Konan-san!" Sakura gave a slight sweat drop, "Well, I've work to do, thanks again for the help".

With that, Sakura snapped the whip sharply, a manic smile on lips as she turned for her workroom.

"Oh and Sakura-san", Sakura inclined her head back to face Konan who had started down to Sasori's room," Close the door next time, if you please".

And then, she disappeared.

Sakura blinked rapidly a few times before regaining that famous playful smile upon her face, shrugging and proudly walked through the doors of her 'examiners room'.

* * *

"Miss me, Pein?" an energetic expression adorned Sakura's face as she skipped towards him giving the leader a rather nice view of her thong which didn't hide much.

There was no response except a muffled sound.

Realisation then dawned on Sakura.

"Oh yea, sorry, kind of forgot about the gag. Sorry bout' that, Pein." She then undid the silky gag, trailing it around his face sensually resulting in the jangling of chains.

"But," Sakura trailed, slowly undoing a few buttons of her blouse, slowly revealing more of her pale skin and luscious breasts, resulting in an approving moan, swaying her hips in a torturous rhythm, "I'll make it up to you, I promise". Sakura's voice, now, a husky whisper.

She then got down to the floor on which he sat, swiftly grabbed his chest and kissed him feverously. A heated kiss, full of passion. Pein hardly able to move and unable to do much, but simply moan into it as her tongue stroked against his pierced one, hands ruffling into his spiked auburn hair. Allowing the dizzying sensation to take them both over.

She could feel Pein moving, well trying to as being bound the a wall with chains would restrict movement obviously, soft frustrated groans filling the room. Her own breath, loud and ragged as she cupped his face in her petite hands. Deep emerald, clashing with cool spiralled grey. Cool hands roaming down his chest as she pushed her self up giving him room to bury his face in the junction of neck and shoulder. Piercings grazing her shoulder lightly.

Sakura allowed herself to revel in this power once more. Being able to make a man of his stature bend and beg towards her was just so… intoxicating.

Pein may be the Akatsuki leader but when it came to sex, Haruno Sakura was the real leader.

Using her famous strength, Sakura ripped those pesky chains from his wrists, which resulted in him falling into her and trailing his hand down her skirt, through her pants and making her gasp when his heated fingers brushed past her sensitive area while his other massaged her chest through her blouse. His finger dipped into her causing Sakura to jerk shockingly.

"Hey, hey! Who's the master here? I am the giver here, Pein", Sakura threatened huskily, laced with a gasp as she spanked him, **hard**, making him wince slightly.

"_Tut, tut, aren't __**you**__ a bad boy_…well", Sakura's hand trailed down towards Pein's member, fondling lightly as not to satisfy but enough to get a violent jerking reaction, "I'll have to punish you".

And with that she started to ravage Pein's mouth, delicate lips catching on his piercings occasionally. Drivels of saliva dripping down his chin, unable to get enough of the kunoichi before him.

Oh this simply would not do, so Sakura roughly pulled that constricting Akatsuki work blouse apart, buttons flying across the room, revealing large creamy breasts protected by a smooth black lace bra. A firmly toned stomach accentuated by the pallor of her skin. Pastel, pink hair giving a sharp contrast against ivory skin. Spectacular green jewels hazed over with lust.

Sakura unlocked some of the chains aiding in more movement from the wall. One hand wrapping it's way against the dog collar leash, jerking the gorgeous man in question to the side, his attention solely on the beauty in front of him. A smirk pulling at his lips gave a barely audible laugh

"I have been a bad boy, haven't I, Sakura-_sama_? Why don't you go and do something about that?" a daring look danced within his eyes. Amusement painted over his handsome features.

"Of that I shall", Sakura joined in equal mirth; her free hand unhooked the whip from her mini skirt. Feeling the cool, black leather smooth against her hand, soon to be warm and doused in sweat.

With a sharp movement, the whip was slashed against the floor; it's noise resounding throughout the room, Pein's eyes widening in a sense of …glee.

"So judge me, o divine giver", desire lacing his words.

Sakura tauntingly swung her hips toward them, switching the lights of in the room, constantly flicking the tips of the leather against her finger. A devious smile was spread upon painted lips. Eyes narrowing dangerously riddled with lust and want.

From what she once was, a pathetic Sasuke fan-girl wallflower, ready to bend to anyone's will to this … beautiful, lusting siren. You could never have expected this.

Then again it is all in the expectation ethics, of which there are none.

The moonlight from the small window, reflecting dangerously within cool green eyes, that ever present smirk intensified as with one crack of the whip she replied…

"And thou shall receive, on your knees, bitch!"

Pein gave a slight glare before giving a dangerous smirk then, bowing his head and kneeling before the pink haired siren.

* * *

It seemed that the 1000 cranes theory _had_ withered to nothing, Konan thought miserably, or they were just loud.

Bloodshot eyes visible against the cloak of the dark as ruffled blue hair lay in a un-orderly mess. A charcoal pillow firmly placed over the side of her head, trying to block out the screams of ecstasy coming from the medical room. Konan had never overly been fond of hospitals and the moans and grunts and gasps and yells and screams only helped to certify that opinion.

Why did _her_ room _have_ to be close to that bloody check up room?

And with a loud scream of pleasure, which definitely **wasn't** female, Konan had decided that she'd never expect another quiet nights sleep and that, she had now officially lost **any** shreds of respect she had for Pein.

Then after Sakura, gave a shrill of "Oh GOD", followed by "Yes darling?" in a clearly amused tone, Konan reached for yet another pillow before pounding it against her face and then, screaming into it.

* * *

So what do you think? Any ideas? Comments? Praise? Fanfic babies?

Please read and review and help me by voting on the polls.

Hope you enjoyed mariahpink


End file.
